


и чай

by badmugi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmugi/pseuds/badmugi
Summary: Про сортировку писем и скрипящие половицы
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 6





	и чай

**Author's Note:**

> я опять опоздал на праздник лет так на семь

Третья половица слева скрипит. Ровно через два метра после поворота. Скрипит мерзко и безнадежно, что с ней они только делать не пробовали, даже умудрились поменять один раз, когда постоянная беготня до кабинета сделала этот звук совсем уж невыносимым. Толку никакого, скрипит себе и всё.  
Ханджи как-то выдвинули идею, что это заговор командующих, чтобы лишний раз никто не вламывался в кабинет без спросу. Жан в свою очередь ответил, что это если и чей заговор, то самих Ханджи просто потому что с них станется.   
Потом было какое-то выяснение отношений и проверка несчастной половицы на скрытые механизмы. Зачем именно, никто так и не понял, видимо, чисто из принципа и чтобы заняться хоть чем-то, кроме бесконечных и однообразных тренировок.   
Половица всё равно скрипела.  
Сам Леви наступал на неё принципиально каждый раз, когда шёл к двери кабинета. Для этого приходилось делать лишний шаг в сторону, сбиваясь с ритма, но так было нужно.   
В дверь он никогда не стучал.

\- Тебе очередной доклад сам узнаешь от кого, - Леви протянул исписанный мелким убористым, не совсем понятно чьим, почерком лист, - Там есть жалоба.  
\- Жалоба?   
\- Тоже узнаешь сам.

Эрвин протянул руку, развернув лист к себе, и проскользил по диагонали текста, коротко останавливаясь и вычленяя важные моменты. Удивительно странное умение, которое Леви никогда не мог понять - ему самому нужно было читать строчку полностью, чтобы хоть как-то впитать её содержимое.

\- Пожалуйста, передай это обратно, - Эрвин потёр переносицу, - И напомни им, что в официальных докладах не стоит указывать информацию о том, как именно Жан влетел в дерево и о влиянии позы Бертольта во сне на текущую погоду.   
\- Непременно сообщу.  
\- И если под жалобой ты подразумевал ту фразу про конюшню…  
\- Её самую.  
\- Можешь сообщить, что вместо трёх дней дежурство составит пять.

Леви кивнул. Это было максимально предсказуемо и ожидаемо, только ставил он на четыре. Вот Саша с Конни порадуются. Надо будет им ещё кого-нибудь за компанию забросить, но чтобы работали, а не прохлаждались.

\- Что-то ещё?   
\- Нет, это всё.

Эрвин коротко кивнул и опустил голову, уткнувшись взглядом в недописанное что-то. Судя по официальным вензелям на краях листа - отчёт руководству, который Эрвин явно никуда не отправит. Уже разворачиваясь к двери Леви увидел две крошечные кляксы в самом конце текста. 

Будет переписывать.

На обратном пути на половицу Леви не наступает, хотя, если идти в эту сторону, её приходится намеренно обходить. Снова лишний шаг в сторону, сбивающий с ритма, но сейчас тоже так надо. 

Леви медленно спускается по лестнице, мысленно отсчитывая секунды и отбивая каждую из них указательным пальцем по бедру. Через две минуты он оказывается перед толстой пачкой разномастных листов и писем, все с отчетами, запросами, жалобами, некоторые даже с угрозами. Чего только не попадало на стол командующему.   
Точнее, попадало оно сначала к Леви и уже потом, после тщательной сортировки (“Леви, выбрасывание писем, которые тебе кажутся неважными, это не сортировка” всё время бубнили Ханджи) попадали и к Эрвину.   
После каждой миссии писем становилось всё больше и больше. После миссий совсем уж неудачной им слали не только угрозы и пожелания смерти.   
Лучше выбросить, право слово.  
Леви подцепил относительно чистый конверт из середины стопки и вытянул на свет. Внутри тонкий лист бумаги, не слишком много слов, почерк явно взрослого, но фраза “когда вы уже сдохнете”, просвечивающая сквозь конверт, явно была лишней.   
На выброс.  
Отчёт о поставках продовольствия за последнюю неделю? Отлично.

Две минуты наверх, шаг на половицу, чуть задержаться перед дверью.

Эрвин поднял взгляд от пустого листа с вензелями на краях и вздохнул.

\- Леви, это уже шестой раз за последние полчаса, - Он кладёт на лист пустую папку, чтобы случайно не закапать чернилами, и отодвигает их в сторону, - Шестой. Ты мог бы принести всё сразу.  
\- Не моя вина, что их доставляют как попало. Это отчёт по поставкам.  
\- Ну? 

Протянув лист с отчётом, Леви опирается на край стола, пытаясь ничего не свалить и не потерять равновесие.   
Лампа тихо шуршит, сдвигая стопку уже подписанных рапортов. Эрвин что-то негромко бормочет себе под нос, пересчитывая по памяти и делая короткие пометки на полях.   
Леви сидит к нему спиной, уставившись в стену, вслушивается в чернильный скрип по бумаге.

\- Это всё? 

В голосе у Эрвина даже усталости уже нет. Вообще ничего нет в этом голосе, прорезающим тишину словно натянутая между деревьев струна. Будничное напряжение, гниющее в каждом из них, сейчас можно не сдерживать - рядом всё равно нет никого, лицо держать не нужно. Ни ему ни самому Леви.  
Который молчит.  
Смотрит в стену, пересчитывает оставшиеся на столе внизу письма. Среди них больше половины угроз, это точно. Можно просто выбросить или сжечь. Или отдать на растерзание Ханджи в качестве антистресса. 

\- Леви? Это всё?

Снова струной по зависшей в воздухе пыли. 

Как скрипящая половица и черновик с кляксами, всё, что будет дальше, для Леви очевидно. Спроси его и посекундно опишет в деталях и подробностях, будто официальный рапорт по командующему Смиту составляет для идиотов в верхушке командования. 

В кабинете прохладно, в это время дня солнце сюда уже не попадает, и кончики пальцев у Эрвина немеют, если он долго пишет. Об этом он, конечно же, никому никогда не рассказывал, это лишняя и бессмысленная информация, но Леви просто это знал.   
Просто однажды заметил, как Эрвин перекрёстно обхватывает собственные запястья, запуская пальцы под рукава рубашки, чтобы хоть немного их согреть.

Сегодня его руки совершенно ледяные.

\- Ты с самого утра тут что ли сидишь?   
\- С середины ночи. 

Эрвин обхватывает его правое запястье обеими ладонями, расстёгивает пуговицу на манжете, коротко перестукивает по коже подушечками.

\- Чай?  
\- Через пару минут.

Пульс медленно отбивает секунду за секундой по чужим пальцам, и пара минут проходит слишком быстро. На часы в углу Леви смотрит так, будто они вырезали всё человечество внутри стен.  
Только пальцы у Эрвина всё ещё холодные.  
А писем внизу слишком много.

Ещё пара минут не повредит.

\- И чай?  
\- И чай.


End file.
